


Special Order, Tailor Made

by Parsonsaj



Series: Making Money in Shibuya [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Ending, College AU, Joshua's a thot, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise, Public Sex, alluded voyeurism, bad choices as always, rip to Neku's self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsonsaj/pseuds/Parsonsaj
Summary: Neku's self control fails him when this asshole keeps hitting on him in the dressing room.AU Alternate Ending to chapter 3. Probably don't have to read the fic to understand what's going on, but it's good context!A heavily-revised version of a fic originally commissioned on fiverr, but the original drafter wished to remain anonymous.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Series: Making Money in Shibuya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169576
Kudos: 9





	Special Order, Tailor Made

_Before Neku realized what was happening, Joshua had reached forward and yanked him into the fitting room by the collar of his shirt._

_Neku yelped, but Joshua furrowed his brows and shushed him, bringing a finger to his lips. "Hush," he whispered. "Stall the dramatics before the sales staff kick us out."_

_Neku sputtered. "You're the one who pulled me in the damned room," he hissed. He glanced around, the space feeling smaller now that he was in it: just four walls, a full-length mirror in the back._

_"Oh, deal with it," Joshua huffed. "Now. Pay attention."_

_He caught one of Neku's hands, without pretense, brought it to his chest._

_Okay, what the hell?_

_But then Joshua worked his fingers in between Neku's, coaxing him to extend his pointer finger. "Here," he whispered, bringing the finger to the shirt's buttoned edge. There was a tiny strip of a finer silk along the edge, and Neku lost his protests to speechlessness as Joshua dragged his finger down the silk. "You see? It's a more refined detail, but you wouldn't notice it at a distance." As he spoke, the irritation in Joshua's voice smoothed, and he continued on at a murmur._

_Neku's guided touch was continued down to the end, where the high-rise cut of the slacks wrapped around Joshua's waist. Neku wordlessly let his hand be manipulated, tensing when his fingers were brought to the button. "And here," Joshua said. "They've used Mother of Pearl for the button, but they've put a ring of gold through the center." He paused, and Neku was vividly aware of how close the man had brought him. He could feel the heat of Joshua's body in front of his, the confined space of the fitting room heavy with possibility. He was hyper aware of the fact his fingers were poised on the button of the other man's pants._

_Nerves firing hot, Neku hesitantly brought his eyes up from the button._

_As he expected, Joshua's lidded eyes peered back at him curiously, almost seeming to ask what he would do._

_____________________________________________

Maybe it was something about the proximity, the claustrophobic quarters—there wasn’t anywhere to escape from the tension. Neku could feel it on his skin like a contact high.

His heart pounded, the faintest tickle of the other man’s breath reaching his lips.

  
Joshua gazed across at him, violet eyes reflecting the fluorescent lights oddly above them. "...Something _wrong_ , Neku?” He leaned slightly, and instinctively Neku’s hands held on more securely so the other man wouldn’t fall forward. This left him grasping the waistband of Joshua’s slacks at the button, thumbs just inside. They were basically anchored at the hips.

He could feel just the hint of soft, bare skin under his thumbs, and the other man lidded his eyes as he reddened. Quietly, Joshua murmured, “Something catch your eye?"

He swallowed, noting the breathiness in the other man’s voice.

  
"If you wanted something pretty, Neku, all you had to do was ask." His hands released Neku’s and, unguided, Neku didn’t know what to do except to keep his where they were. Joshua brought his arms around Neku’s waist, his perfectly manicured nails scratching delicately up Neku’s back.

Neku shakily inhaled, arching subconsciously. _W-what’s he...?_

"I could've let the employees know. Have them pick something out that really suited you,” Joshua deliberated.  
  
Neku gulped, trying to force his voice to work. "Don’t think they’d appreciate you pulling me in here."  
  
"Mmm, suit yourself. But my point still stands.” Neku’s hands clenched as Joshua trailed one finger back down the expanse of his back. His muscles tensed to follow the slow drag. “In that case, I'll just have to...heh. Touch you up myself.” The guy didn’t mask the suggestiveness at all, smiling coyly. “Can't have you looking a mess when we’re out together, after all. Hm. I should probably get a look at what I’m working with, don’t you think?”  
  
Neku came to the sudden understanding that he had fucked up. He should have stopped the other man several minutes ago. Now, he couldn’t bring himself to resist as Joshua gently worked his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt to ease it over his head, trapped by anticipation. His profile didn't lie—he wasn't a weenie, but he wasn't super built either. Toned enough to be Joshua’s eye candy, though, and still probably enough to kick his ass in the event he went a little too far. But he could only tense as the man’s hand glided appreciatively over his chest.

  
"Very nice," Joshua whispered, eyes hungry. "Is this hard work, or are you blessed like this naturally?"

_“Joshua,”_ he warned, and swore internally at how strained it sounded. “You’re _really_ pushing it.”

  
“Am I?” Joshua mused, sounding almost bored. It was contradicted by how precise and slow the man traced the contours of his chest: collarbone, pectoral, his less than defined abs. He could hear his own labored breathing, and for a moment he wondered whether Joshua was going to _stop_ before the finger paused dangerously just under his navel. "Maybe I've just figured out the real reason you can’t keep your eyes off me. I’m no psychic, but you make your own desire obvious, _partner_."  
  
Neku’s eyes flicked back to the door behind him. "I could call for the staff."  
  
"That’s true. You could.” Joshua quirked a brow, smirking. “...but I’m _pretty_ sure you won’t.”

Neku scowled, trying to ignore the fact that he was, _dammit,_ getting hard. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

The man before him took one step forward and Neku realized he had steered them into the side wall. “Because if you _do,”_ Joshua purred, leaning wantonly into the press of their bodies, “then I won’t _suck your cock_.”

The matter-of-fact words hit him like a truck, his dick twitching in his jeans. He swore softly, heart jumping as Joshua carefully lowered himself to his knees, peering up to him through lidded eyes and _oh shit he was actually going to do it._

Neku blanched, bracing one hand on the wall. Fuck, _wait,_ was he actually going to let this happen? Give in _here,_ while they were stuck in a dressing room and a dozen people could catch them in the act?

_S-shit, why did that make his dick throb?!_

Joshua slowly lifted one elegant brow. _“...well?”_

He shouldn’t. He didn't want this to become a regular thing. But there was something about this whole scenario that just _...really_ fucking got to him.

...breathing shakily, Neku closed his eyes and nodded.

_“Perfect,”_ Joshua purred. _Dammit,_ he was a fucking _idiot, shit Joshua’s hands were undoing his fly._  
  


Neku was expecting Joshua to tease him the way he did with everything, but he didn’t. He hissed as the man tugged Neku’s hard cock out of pants, the sensation of even just Joshua’s slender hand closing around him delicious when he was already turned on. His client didn’t hesitate: he quickly felt Joshua’s slick, flattened tongue dragging up the underside of his dick, the sensation making him twitch. Joshua gave a soft _hmm_ of satisfaction, the vibration following his tongue. _F-fuck..._ it had been a long time since he’d done anything like this, and the novelty made his toes curl.

He pried his eyes open, choking down a moan as Joshua’s violet eyes locked with his. In the same moment, the man’s mouth sunk over on his cock.

The wet suction enveloped him, and he barely held himself back from thrusting up into Joshua’s mouth. Joshua was unfazed, suckling at the base as Neku’s tip touched _the back of his_ _throat holy shit._ Joshua’s fingers circled the circumference, moving with him as he worked Neku over looking wholly satisfied.

Reaching out, he instinctively buried his hand in Joshua’s soft curls. _Shit, he’s really, really fucking good at this._

Neku wondered how many other guys Joshua had slept with. Had he seduced them all this way? The guy had had _practice._ He imagined Joshua bringing other anonymous, handsome young men he’d found to obscure locations to have his wicked way with them, and felt cheap.

It wasn’t enough to negate a targeted lick up the vein on the underside of his cock. Neku leaned his head back against the wall, panting softly. _Fuck, I’m going to come—_

With a slick noise, he whined softly as Joshua popped off his cock. He nearly lost it, seeing the man’s arrogant mouth swollen from sucking him off. Joshua licked his lips. “Still with me, partner?”

He almost snarled, but held back his frustration. _“Close_ ,” he grunted _. Shit_ , he _needed_ it; he was too worked up. “ _Don’t stop,”_ he panted.  
  
Joshua ignored him. Instead, the man gracefully rose from his knees, leaning forward to kiss him against the wall. Neku could taste the musky flavor of his precum on Joshua’s tongue, and he moaned in his chest, letting his mouth be ravaged as the man’s tongue stroked over his. He drove his own tongue against it, fighting to lead, tilting his head to get a better angle with his wet dick caught between their bodies.

  
"I have to admit, seeing you unraveling like this is a real treat," Joshua whispered as he pressed a briefer kiss against Neku's lips. His hand shoved between them, two fingers teasingly stroking up either side of Neku’s cock _fuck_. "Try not to make too much noise? We don't need spectators. Not unless you're into that."

Neku had no idea _what_ he was into anymore.  
  
Chuckling, Joshua murmured against his ear. "Do you want to go further? See just how far we can go?" He gasped as his ‘partner’ nipped his shoulder, his hand moving to knead appreciatively at his ass. "I bet you’re so relaxed—so loose and open for me. Right on the verge of spilling. Don’t you want to?”  
  
Neku groaned, biting down on his knuckle to muffle the noise. What was he supposed to do? Joshua would _never_ let him live it down if they actually had sex; the next mouth would be a hell of smug ‘I-told-you-so’s. But at the same time, he couldn’t help his sudden _need_. With the couple of guys he _had_ dated, he’d rarely bottomed, but right now...he had a begrudging suspicion that the man would be _good_.

There was also a genuine curiosity whenever he and Joshua spent their time together. The man was stuck–up, snarky, over–the–top—yet that all felt like a layer to something beneath. This man held so many secrets, and it would be a lie for Neku to deny wanting to figure him out.  
  
Maybe...just this once? Joshua seemed so determined to pull him in, despite being the kind of guy that could probably have anyone he wanted in his bed. Maybe if they fucked, Neku would finally get some idea as to what was actually going on in the guy’s head. He paused. “...what about—”

He stopped mid-sentence as the man held up two fingers. Between them, Neku could see two silvery packets.

He flushed, eying them incredulously. _“Why do you have those?!”_

Joshua merely smiled, beginning to tear open the condom whilst holding the little squeeze-packet of lube between his fingers. “Well, I had been _hoping...”_  
  


“Asshole,” Neku hissed, leaning his head back again. _He planned this._ His eyes stayed focused, though. He watched, fixated as Joshua delicately undid the button of the rejected pants, discarding them. Just as quickly, the man tugged his own dick free of the _(of fucking course_ ) silk briefs he was wearing. Neku inhaled at the sight of the swollen pink head, the slender shaft he knew was going to be able to fuck him deep. He watched Joshua roll the condom on.

“I think you mean ‘considerate,’” Joshua quipped, breath turning rough as he stroked himself through the thin barrier of the condom. Voice falling further into a whisper, he murmured, “Now...why don’t you face the mirror? That way, we can both see how good you look when I’m fucking you.”  
  
Shit, that made him twitch. Damn this snobby prick. Swallowing, he turned to face the mirror, and his eyes widened.

He could see the red overtaking his features. There was the bare sheen of sweat on his forehead, his hair mussed and rock-hard dick hanging between his legs. His gaze moved to the space behind himself, and he could see Joshua gazing over him admiringly, before meeting his eyes briefly in the reflection.

“You see _?”_ Joshua whispered, unbuttoning the shirt to reveal the pale, smooth expanse of his chest. Keeping eye contact, Joshua reached forward and gently pushed down on his back. Neku confusedly yielded to the motion until he found himself folded, forearms braced against the glass with his ass raised for easier access. His body burned; it was a humiliating position, but fuck, it was hot. “Just like that, Neku,” Joshua murmured, leaning forward to kiss his lower back.

He gasped softly as he felt coolness against his entrance.

“Relax,” Joshua whispered, pushing one finger inside him.

There was the initial discomfort, his body wanting to reject the prodding and it had been _a while, damn it,_ but Joshua was unexpectedly gentle. His long, elegant fingers worked and curled inside of him for several moments. Neku jerked sharply as a familiar sensation stabbed through him at the correct angle, his cock jumping, reminding him of how fucking _close_ he had been before Joshua had started laying him out like this. His mind blanked for a moment, and he needed more of that _now_ , he _had_ to get some relief. “Just—” he panted, “—just, fucking—”

He could hear the amusement in the other man’s voice. “If you say so, dear.”

Then, Joshua was pushing inside him.

His hands fisted against the mirror, the surface fogging with his breath as the other man filled him. _Nng_ , he didn’t rush, but he didn’t stop either until he was seated to the hilt. Briefly, Neku closed his eyes, trying to force himself to adjust to the stretch.

Glancing up in the mirror, he saw Joshua’s eyes squeezed shut, expression blissful, one hand braced on the mirror above his head. The man seemed to steady himself for a moment—just breathing, fully inside him—before he began to move.

He was glad that the mirror was set against the back wall. If it wasn’t, the other patrons would have surely noticed the room shuddering as Joshua rocked into him. The angle, the way he’d posed him like one of the store’s _fucking mannequins_ , was surprisingly perfect: the deep, firm thrusts quicky found purchase, and his mouth feel open wordlessly as his ‘client’s’ dick found that perfect spot over and over. His lower back ached from the position, but he didn’t dare move for _fuck, any reason._

“Sir?”

They both froze as the voice called from outside. Neku’s face brightened as he imagined someone opening to door to see him like this. He had little but considered being caught when Joshua’s un-lubed hand came around to close over Neku’s mouth.

Neku furrowed his brows in indignation (because he could stay quiet himself, thanks,) but his eyes widened as Joshua slowly started up again, short, firm thrusts. _He’s just going to keep—?!_ Arousal rushed his already-heated body. _Oh, fuck._

“Yes?” Joshua called back, voice even, but Neku could see the utter concentration on the man’s face in the mirror.

The clerk hesitated. “I apologize—it’s just been a while since we’ve checked in with you. I was wondering if there was anything I could get you?”

He gasped shallowly as the man used his hold over Neku’s mouth as leverage to thrust harder, controlled and torturously good. In a contrary gesture, his thumb stroked down Neku’s cheek, which made Neku’s heart give an embarrassing stutter. Ugh, of all things why did _that_ —

The man rocked forward slowly, grinding against his sweet spot. _Ung—_

Joshua hummed nonchalantly, but his expression had turned devious and pleased as he peered down at him in the mirror. With obvious intent, he met Neku’s eyes, and something about being so blatantly observed like this made Neku nearly come. He bit his lip.

“No, thank you. My friend should be back from his smoke break soon, and he should be able to help if anything comes up. I think I’ve just about decided.”

He didn’t know how the guy could sound so unaffected mid-sex.

“Oh—well, if you’re sure!”

Neku let out a breath of relief against Joshua’s hand as the sound of retreating high-heels tacked along the floor and away. The man’s elegant fingers moved from hushing him. “You’re an ass,” he breathed, his words breaking off into a soft moan as he endured a particularly targeted thrust.

He felt warmth descend over him. One arm pulled him back against Joshua’s chest, leaning forward with him as he braced against the mirror. “You feel fucking _perfect_ , dear.” Joshua’s voice came rough against the shell of his ear.

Neku flushed head-to-toe at how sincere he sounded.

Joshua’s other, slicked hand reached around to close around Neku’s dick, and he muffled a whimper because no way was he letting Joshua hear that but fuck he was _so close._ “There we are,” Joshua panted softly. Perfect, elegant hands jerked him firm and fast. “Just like that, Neku. Let me feel it.”

Joshua’s thumb attentively circled the head of his cock, still fucking him, and the additional layer of pleasure pushed him over. He only had a couple seconds to warn Joshua before he tensed, vision whitening, and he hoped he hadn’t made any noise but he had no idea because _fuck—_

Coherency stuttered out for a minute as he spilled into Joshua’s hand.

As his head cleared, he felt the fullness of Joshua’s now softened dick leave him, the man breathing heavily against his neck. The residual euphoria was tampered as he heard the distinct sound of Joshua giggling against his neck. “Hehe. Well, that was unexpected. Good for you?”

Neku turned as the man backed off, slumping against the wall. He narrowed his eyes at his patron, who seemed to be cleansing his hands with some kind of wetwipe (did the guy keep a fucking _kit_? For _sex emergencies?!)_

At least part of that was probably due to his cum, he realized, and wanted to die a little. “You suck,” He grumbled _,_ cheeks burning as Joshua sealed off a little baggie with the evidence. Shit, his back and abs ached. He’d also never come that hard in his life, which left him feeling oddly bitter that the man had been right even as the residual pulse of his orgasm throbbed pleasantly through his body.

“Mm _, sure._ Any way you want me,” Joshua purred smugly, getting the last fucking word in before stowing the proof of their tryst in his coat pocket. He exited the dressing room like nothing had happened at all.

Neku reached up, slowly dragging a hand down his face. He wasn’t sure if he had learned anything new about Joshua, but at least he’d discovered a few new things about himself.

Like a public kink. Worth it? Questionable.

As Joshua nonchalantly rung up his things to go, Neku’s mind lingered on what they had just done. What would happen now?

Was this going to be an expectation from him, as he had first worried it might become?

Or, now that he’d gotten what he wanted, would Joshua break off the deal? Pass him off for whatever new face happened to wander into his life, just another notch in the man’s Pegaso belt? It was certainly a possibility.

Most unlikely of all, could Joshua’s gentle touches as he fucked him _actually_ have meant something? He’d watched the man’s composure break; it felt like an allowance. But maybe it was just a consolation prize to mattering at all.

Neku sighed, opening the exit door as Joshua passed through. _Nothing left to do but wait, I guess._


End file.
